


Train Fun

by Professor_Tahiri



Series: Hogwarts Love Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Tahiri/pseuds/Professor_Tahiri





	1. Chapter 1

"I love you," Verily said, smiling at Erik. He responded with a smile, forcing his eyes to stay on hers, despite the fact that she was sitting on his lap topless. "I love you too Verily," Erik said, his heart hammering out of his chest. His hands brushed against the bare skin of her back, sending shivers down her spine. In response, she laid her hands on his chest, tracing patterns on his abs. She leaned forward, pressing her bare chest against his and kissed him. The sensation sent chills through both of them. Erik wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as they kissed. However, Verily's hands became curious and wandered down the curls of his abs to his waist where she tugged at the button of his jeans. Erik swallowed hard as Verily struggled with the button of his jeans. Her first attempt failed and Erik moved to help her, but she pressed him back. She was able to unbutton his jeans on her second attempt though.

She drew in a deep breath and slid her hand into his jeans, feeling the hardness in his pants. She gasped a little and looked at Erik, who blushed in response. Verily touched it, a surprised giggle escaping her lips. Erik bit his lip and moved his hands from her hips, where they had come to rest. Slowly, they traced up her sides to cradle her breasts. Verily moaned lightly and started to stroke his member in his jeans. Erik groaned and started massaging her breasts in his hands. She looked into his eyes and smiled, making Erik smiled back at her. Slowly, she pulled his cock out from his jeans. Biting her lip, she kissed Erik on the lips, then trailing her lips down his abs. Sinking to the floor, she looked at his cock.

Just go with it, she thought to herself. Erik already felt his breath coming in in ragged gasps as he watched her. Slowly, she extended her tongue and licked it. Then she put her mouth around his cock and started to bob her head. Erik groaned and laid his head back, grabbing the bench. She bobbed her head, every time making Erik groan again. Finally, he grabbed her hair and gave just a little tug. She stopped when he tugged on her hair. "Ver..." She smiled, knowing that she had pleased him. He pulled her back up to his lap, smiling at her. She climbed into his lap, smiling. Erik's hands held onto her waist, kissing her. Slowly, he hands wandered down, over her skirt. 

Once he reached her legs, his hands started going up, under her skirt. She swallowed hard, watching him with curious eyes. His hands brushed up her thighs and over her ass. Her eyes pleaded with him to stop teasing her. Mercifully, he reached the top her of panties and linked his fingers through them. He pulled them down slowly, his eyes locked on her. She moved her legs to allow them to be removed. Both Verily and Erik were breathing heavily, both their bodies craving what they knew was about to happen. Slowly, Verily lowered herself while Erik held himself steady. Verily squeaked when she felt his member press against her. Slowly, the tip slipped into her. Verily winced and swallowed hard. Erik's hands moved to her hips and slowly pulled her down onto it. She felt a pinch and tears sprang to eyes. Erik had been watching her and stopped. "Do... do you want me to stop?"

Through the tears of pain, Verily shook her head. "N...no..." she mumbled and leaned forward, putting her hands on his shoulders. He nodded and continued to pull her down. Verily winced again, the pain extending as he slowly pulled her down. Taking charge, she pushed her hips down, pushing him all the way into her. She cried out, tears running down her cheeks. Erik wiped her tears away and stroked her cheek. She kissed him and started to move her hips up and down. It hurt, but she knew that if she kept moving, the pain would go away. Erik helped her move, his hands supporting her hips. She kissed him through the pain and soon, a moan escaped her lips. It was light and faint, but she moaned. 

Pulling her lips away from Erik's, Verily moaned pushing herself up from Erik's chest. She moved up and down, her chest heaving as she moved. Erik looked down at her and smiled, kissing her neck. His lips on her neck made her moan even louder, especially when his lips trailed down her neck to her chest. What he was doing to her, her whole body quaked. Him insider her, sucking on her breasts and kissing her soft skin... Verily felt an intense feeling building inside her. "More... Erik... more!" He groaned in response. "Verily... I love you..." She smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him as she moved her hips onto him. "I... I love you too... Erik..." she cried out, the orgasm releasing. He grunted as she pushed down hard on him, releasing her orgasm. He felt like he was about to release. Verily slipped off of him and put his cock in her mouth. She wanted to taste him, so she bobbed her head. "Nnnngh.... Ver...." he groaned and came in her mouth.

His load shot into her mouth and Verily did her best to swallow it all. A little dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. But she smiled at him as he sat there, breathing heavily. He looked at her and smiled, grabbing his napkin from his pocket and dabbing her chin. "I love you Verily," he said, his blue eyes locked on her grays. She smiled back, moving up to kiss him. "I love you too Erik," she said, entwining his fingers in hers. Erik smiled at her and sighed. "We should probably change into our robes." Verily sighed and slipped her skirt off, standing entirely naked in front of Erik. "Hand me my bag?" Erik blinked, but otherwise didn't respond. "Erik. Hand me my bag." He blinked a couple times, then grabbed her bag and tossed it to her. Erik fixed his jeans and , then pulled on his robes. Verily quickly changed into her school robes and smiled at Erik. "Ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Simon unclasped Kaelyn's bra and grazed his hands along the soft skin of her side as his hands crept around. Then his fingers traced their way up her midriff. She drew in a breath of air and forced his tongue back from her mouth, darting her tongue into his mouth instead. She arced her back as his hands pushed aside her bra and grazed over her breasts. A low moan escaped her lips, moaning into his mouth. She watched him as he massaged her breasts, another moan escaping her mouth. Grinning, her hands snaked from his back to his waist and unbuttoned his pants. Simon pushed her shirt and bra up over her head. His lips trailed from hers, down her neck to her chest.

Kaelyn was curious to see if his prior claim was true, so she stuck her hand into his pants. Her eyes widened when her hand found his cock. He smirked at her and bit her nipple gently. She moaned louder and started to jerk his cock. He rolled his tongue around her nipple, sucking on her tender breast. His free hand crept down her stomach to her torn jeans. He popped the button on her jeans while she massaged his cock. Excitement coursed through her veins as the awkward boy she'd been watching for a couple years slid his hand into her pants.

His hands brushed over her pubic region, making Kaelyn moan again. Simon was breathing heavily from her jerking, but he didn't seem to stop. His fingers ran over her clit and made circular motions, eliciting another wave of moans from her. Kae pushed his jeans down and moved down, pushing his cock into her mouth. Si groaned loudly and stopped her. She looked at him questioningly and he smirked. He pulled off her jeans and flopped down to the cabin floor. She smiled and crawled on top of him, putting his cock back into her mouth. He leaned his head up, in between her legs to lick her clit. Since both of them weren't virgins, Si wasn't against sliding his tongue into her. 

She sucked on his cock while he eat her out, moaning onto his dick. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "I need it," she said and stood up, going to her bag. After opening her bag, she fished out a condom and quickly put it on Simon. Biting her lip, she stood over Simon and lowered herself onto him, his cock plunging into her as she pushed herself down. She moaned loudly as he pushed into her. Simon laid his hands on her hips and started to move her up and down. She bounced on him as well, moaning loudly as he thrust into her. 

Leaning forward, she pressed her breasts against him and kissed his neck, sucking on his skin. When she leaned forward, his hands moved from her hips to her ass, squeezing tightly. She gasped when he squeezed her ass and sucked harder, leaving a dark purple mark on his neck. Kaelyn turned his head to mark the other side of his neck. Simon was hers now, she determined. Biting his neck, she started sucking again. When she pulled away, he had two purple marks, one on either side. Simon groaned, feeling himself getting close to an orgasm. "Kae.... Kaelyn...." he groaned, squeezing her ass again. Kaelyn moaned loudly, pushing herself hard down onto him.

"Simon... Simon... give me.... Oh yeah...!" She bit her lip, pushing harder and harder as she felt her own orgasm building. "Nnnngh.... Kae... I'm gonna..." She stopped him with a kiss. "Hold out a little longer," she said and moaned into his ear. Simon nodded, squeezed her ass and thrust every time she pushed down. Finally, her body couldn't hold it anymore. She got her orgasm, moaning loudly as Simon thrust into her a couple more times before his release. With a loud grunt, he came, his chest heaving. Kaelyn pushed herself off of him, rolling onto the floor beside. "Wow...." was all she could manage.


End file.
